Severus Makes A Run FOr It
by Dixie50
Summary: Post HBP. What happened to Severus Snape after he fled from Hogwarts School.


Severus Makes a Run For It

Chapter 1

My name is Margaret Smith and I teach Science at an Adelaide High School. It was a normal afternoon with the year 12's, the final years. In Australia, only people who wanted to pass a University Entrance exam remained at School at this age. Most of class were 17 or 18. I was thrilled to have two mature female students to teach. They were about 50 and had returned to school after their own children had grown up and they wanted a further education. Their names were Faith and Hope . How they must have wished for a dollar each time some cheeky kid asked " Where is Charity". Like me they were English migrants , and also extremely studious, so we 3 got on very well. They didn't mind being older than the teacher as they were there to learn.

I was surprised to see Miss Peabody, the Head Master's secretary tapping at the door of my lab. Everyone was doing a practical but it was nothing dangerous so I knew that I could leave Faith in charge. The other students were quite responsible and respected both ladies. I left the Laboratory knowing that it was in safe hands.

"There's a man in the Head Master's office who says he needs to speak to you urgently. He says it's a family matter. I don't like the look of him. He is dressed like a weirdo and looks like he has been in a fight." Miss Peabody told me all this as we walked rapidly to the Office.

I thanked her and saw him sitting in a chair opposite the Head Master's desk.

"Severus !" I said "What are you doing here ?". He looked awful, ashen, bruised, in pain. I was shocked to notice that he looked also looked like he had been crying or had the flu

The Head Master asked me. "Is this your husband, Ms Smith ?"

"No Sir. He is my brother."

Having said goodbye to the Headmaster and Miss Peabody, we headed towards the car. We both overheard a kid saying to his classmate " Hey ! Check out that weirdo with Ms Smith. He must be the oldest Goth in Adelaide."

I grinned and said to Severus "Some new clothes seem to be in order Big Brother". He nodded and gave me a thin lipped smile.

Back at my place he slumped onto the sofa saying "Safe at last, Margaret" while I gave him a once over for injuries. He said he thought that he might have a cracked rib but had no potions to treat himself with. As stubborn as usual, he refused to go to a Doctor but did let me bandage him up and even condescended to swallow 2 Paracetemol tablets.

I knew things were dire for him if he swallowed a potion made by anyone but himself.

Over a cup of tea he said he was in big trouble in the Wizarding World and had to hide out amongst the Muggles for a while. "Who would ever think to look for me in Australia?"

I knew better than to ask too many questions and that Severus would tell me when he was ready. Grabbing some sheets and blankets, I made him up a bed in my spare room. Severus told me he was very tired and would take a shower and try to sleep.

Next I went to my local thrift shop and bought some clothes that I thought would fit him . Naturally I chose black. Everything black. Black jeans, black jacket, black tee shirt, black dress shirt, black socks.

Upon reaching my home unit, I carefully entered the house and put my purchases on the sofa. I heard a sobbing sound. It was Severus ! I knocked on his door and came inside.

"Severus. Whatever is the matter ? Tell me !"

"Margaret…..I killed Dumbledore !"

Chapter 2

Severus explained that he had been spying on Voldemort for Albus Dumbledore. He had made a Wizarding Vow to protect Draco Malfoy, who was unable to deliver the Avada Kedavara curse to kill Dumbledore.

Acting on a promise he had begrudgingly given to Dumbledore , Severus had killed the dying Headmaster and fled with Draco.

They were both summoned to Voldemort who initially praised Snape for killing his arch nemesis. However Voldemort was angry that Severus had stepped in, when it was Draco's job. He gave the Crucio curse to them both.

During this excruciating curse Severus had sustained his injuries, the worst being a cracked rib. He told me it was like being electrocuted and dipped in a vat of boiling oil at the same time.

Voldemort dismissed them both, and told them that he would call them when ready. The Dark Lord ordered them to get out of his sight. Severus helped Draco up and they limped towards the door, but not before Voldemort hissed

" Oh Sssseveruss…By the way…CRUCIO !"

After leaving Draco with his grateful mother, Severus went to his secret stash where he kept his emergency escape kit : A British passport for Steven Smith, an amount of UK pounds and Australian Dollars and …An American Express Card.

"Don't leave home without it" deadpanned Severus as he apparated to Rome and took a direct Muggle flight to Adelaide . He tried to clean himself up as much as possible in the aircraft toilet but had nothing to help the bruises.

"So here I am, Margaret. I hope the dark mark doesn't reach this far from Britain, because I think I am going mad . I don't think I can cope with any more of this."

"Oh Severus. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. Let's have something to eat and I will show you the muggle clothes I bought for you. Later we can shop for some new ones if you like".

Severus came out of his room wearing black jeans and the dress shirt. He asked me how he could fit in with the locals and disguise his appearance as well.

"I know I am stuck with being a "big nosed greasy git" as the dear students called me" he said with a note of sadness in his tone.

I said " But Severus you have a Roman nose !"

"Yes Margaret, and it's roamin' all over my face !"

After I finished laughing I suggested that a hair cut was in order. He agreed and let me give him a short back and sides.

"Wow Severus! You look different now " I said, handing him a mirror, "See, now you are showing more of your face, your nose doesn't look so big any more"

"Later I could dye your hair a bit lighter" I suggested.

"Let's not get too carried away Margaret" he answered tersely.

"Hang on I have just the thing. Can you transfigure optical glass into plain glass, Severus". He nodded.

I searched the kitchen drawers for some square wire rimmed spectacles an old boyfriend had left behind.

He held them and tapped them with his wand muttering "translucentio", then put them on. His own late mother would not have recognised him.

"Now it's time to shop til we drop !"

Chapter 3

First we stopped at a menswear shop and Severus bought himself a very nice modern black suit. For the shirts, I nagged him to get a different colour than black. He begrudgingly purchased a white dress shirt, then glided over to the ties and got a black one in pure silk.

"Severus, for Merlins sake ! Buy something in colour will ya !"

He sneered at me and went to some hanging shirts "oooh pink. How very me !"

"Smart arse ! Chose something you would actually be caught dead in…"

Severus sighed and said " You pick something suitable Margaret. I don't know what the Muggles are wearing these days."

"Would you wear red ?" I asked.

"Yes. Hides the blood stains. Put it in the cart., Margaret".

"Hmmm this is a nice shade of sky blue"

He paused a while and said quietly "Albus often wore blue… I will wear it in his honour"

I added 5 blue shirts to the cart as he headed to the underwear section " Stay here Margaret" he commanded grimly " I am on secret men's business. No woman will ever know if I wear boxers or briefs !"

I grabbed some black socks hoping my brother wasn't a sock prude as well.

Next we went for some more black jeans. He decided they were 'adequate' for his purposes. Then tee shirts. He piled 7 black ones in the cart and pretended not to notice when I added some blue ones and some red ones.

With his American Express Card he paid for the purchases and we called in to a coffee shop. My mature students Hope and Faith came in with their shopping so I invited them to join us. I introduced the ladies to my brother Severus who politely shook hands with them and said that he was pleased to meet them.

The coffee arrived and also a cup of tea for my brother and Faith.

Hope said "Margaret. We both got an invite to the fancy dress party at the headmasters place this Saturday. You must invite your brother to come along too."

He almost spat out his tea, before adding "It would be my honour."

The next few days were spent with us getting to know each other again. I made sure not to mention England, the Wizarding World and especially Dumbledore.

Severus was fascinated with television , DVD.s, books and Music. He often played 'the Who' singing "Behind Blue Eyes". Not many people knew that my brother was actually quite a good singer. When I was marking essays in my room I left the door open and listened to him sing along with 'the Who'

_No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what its like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies_

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

_  
When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

_No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes _

This time, I was the one who was crying. Then my brother must have decided to cheer himself up and was playing "I'm Too Sexy" and singing along with this cheeky tune. Thinking that I may be lucky enough to catch Severus playing air guitar or doing something embarrassing, I fully opened up my door. He was ironing our clothes. On the stove a meal was bubbling away.

Severus stopped singing and looked a bit flushed.

"I see your morale is improving, Big Brother. What's cookin' , good lookin' ?"

He snorted. " A delicious and nutritious one pan meal containing the finest Aussie beef, fresh peas, corn, cauliflower and carrots. And my secret recipe of herbs and spices."

"Yummy. I sure enjoy having you stay here , Severus. Thanks for all you do around the house."

"My pleasure. I do not wish to be a burden."

The meal was very tasty and we spent the evening sniggering at my "Charmed" DVD.

"Honestly Margaret. These Muggles have no idea about magic, do they ?"

Chapter 4

Next morning it was Saturday and the sun was shining. There was a tap on the door and Severus brought me in some tea and toast. He sat at my desk and drank some tea while we discussed our plans for the day. I thought it would be nice to go to the local Park which had a lovely picnic area. Severus was keen on the idea and asked if we could change into our animagus forms there.

"Yes I do it often there and have never had any problems." I told him.

Down at the park, we walked along a track lined with Eucalyptus trees . When we were alone I transformed into a white and tan Jack Russell terrier. I looked up to see a tall Afghan Hound with long black silky fur. After a play bow I gently nipped his front leg and ran down the track at top speed. It didn't take him long to catch up and we slowed our pace to an easy lope and ran side by side for about half a mile.

I remembered the first time Severus had transformed into his Afghan Hound Animagus form. He was in his 5th year at Hogwarts and had desperately wished to become a Rottweiler so that he could beat up his enemy Sirius Black. After turning back into his human form he complained bitterly that he was just a hairy greyhound.

I had pointed out to him that he would be a good runner with those long legs and his black coat would be good camouflage for sneaking around Hogwarts at night. Then he encouraged me to try and find my own animagus form . We had been studying all vacation as Severus had stolen the book from the Restricted Section of Hogwarts library. He would return it before anyone noticed it was missing.

A few days later I managed my first transformation to my Jack Russell Animagus. I was a little disappointed as I was hoping for a bigger dog. Severus would have nothing of it.

"Margaret, the Jack Russell suits you. It is a big dog in a little body. Amusing, assertive, small, yes…. But feisty…. Like you , the dog is happy, bold, and energetic , extremely loyal, intelligent and assertive. And your legs are long enough to run with us hounds." "I wouldn't be seen dead with a poodle !" he added. It was time to go back so I turned around. He followed but was distracted by a cat which ran away at a great speed. I had no fears for the kitty as I knew he only wanted a chase. In his youth he had chased Prof McGonagall's cat animagus around Hogsmeade . She never found out where the "mongrel black dog that chased her up a tree !" had came from. I transformed into my human form and unpacked the picnic basket at a wooden table and bench. Faith and Hope came over with their own basket. Severus appeared in his dog form. He wagged his tail. "Oh what a lovely dog !" said Faith "Is he yours ?". I told her that I was looking after him for a friend. "What is his name" she asked. "Errr …. Prince !" "Has he been neutered ?" enquired Hope. The dog growled at this. "No , his owner intends for him to be a Stud Dog one day" I added and thought about the many ways Severus would kill me later. "He would sire lovely puppies." Said Faith. The dog put his head on her lap and looked up at her with big brown eyes. "He is absolutely gorgeous " said Faith, gently patting him on the head and fondling his soft ears. We all chatted and ate lunch while Faith gave 'Prince' most of her chicken , which he ate delicately. He even returned the sticks which Faith threw for him. They asked where Severus was . I said he was out somewhere selecting his costume for the Headmasters Fancy Dress party. It was time for us all to leave and the dog hopped up into the passenger side of my car. When we were safely in the garage, Severus transformed back to his human form and said "Stud Dog indeed !". He got out of the car and slammed the door. I followed him into the house. "At least Prince is an acceptable name. I would have bit you if you had told them my name was Blackie or Silky Boy… They are… nice ladies…. What am I going to wear to this stupid costume party tonight ?" "I have just the thing. " I went into my room and came out with a black cowboy hat and my acoustic guitar. "You can go as Johnny Cash – the man in black" He demanded to know who this Johnny Cash person was so I showed him the DVD of the biopic about him. "I walk the Line" was the name of the movie. Severus decided that he could and would go as Johnny Cash. He asked me who I was going as and I told him "Jane Austen". He thought that was most suitable as he had been reading her novels while I was working at the High School.. 

I had hired a nice Regency Period dress and was quite happy with my appearance.

Severus told me that I looked lovely as we walked to the car.

At the party the Head Master greeted us. He was dressed as Julius Ceasar and his wife was Cleopatra. We joined Faith and Hope. Faith had a lovely long white dress on and a leaf laurel on her head. She told us that she was Athena.

"Ah the Goddess of Wisdom" Severus said approvingly.

"Who are you tonight, Hope ?" he asked politely, glancing at her skimpy outfit and heavy make up. "A hooker !" She grinned.

He looked a bit mystified…. "You know, Severus….A lady of the night !"

"Oh, a prostitute…..How…bold of you."

"My brother has led a sheltered life, ladies"

He snorted. "May I get you ladies a drink ?" We all chose to try the punch so he excused himself.

"What a gentleman" said Faith.

"Yes, a rare species around here" added Hope.

"Is he married ?" asked Faith.

I told them my brother was a confirmed bachelor.

The headmaster announced the start of the Karaoke contest. " I have put everyone's names into a hat. The first to sing is Emily Peabody"

There was polite applause as Miss Peabody spoke to the Video Disc Jockey and he lined up "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles. She was dressed as Queen Boadicea and was murdering the song. We could see the lyrics on the screen. Severus was with us at the back and could not stop himself from changing the lyrics and singing falsetto to us.

"Is this singing….an eternal PAiiiiiiiin" he warbled. We giggled. Nobody noticed as they were quickly downing alcohol in the hope of numbing their earaches.

The song finally ended and the HeadMaster pulled another name out of his hat."Ms Margaret Smith. Or very own Jane Austen tonight. !"

I chose" Summer Rain" by Belinda Carlisle and hoped it wasn't too excruciating. Severus said that it was very nice, as the Head Master called out the next person "her brother Severus Smith. Appearing tonight as Johnny Cash – the Man in Black. "

Severus spoke to the video jock who nodded and cued up "I Walk the Line"

He held the guitar and sang clearly and in tune

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

There was genuine applause at the end of his song . As he was walking back to our little group the Head Master announced that Faith was next to sing. She chose "I'll Stand By You" by the Pretenders. She had a really lovely voice as she sung

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too._

_When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less _

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you,  
won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you._

_So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
But I'm alot like you. _

_When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, cause even if your wrong  
_

_  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you,  
won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Take me into your darkest hour,  
and I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you._

_And when, when the night falls on you baby,  
you're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own, _

_I'll stand by you I'll stand by you,  
won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour   
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_."

I glanced sideways at my brother. He was riveted by her performance and he didn't look away from Faith for the whole song. When it was finished he applauded the most enthusiastically of anyone.

He got the 4 of us another glass of punch and we all laughed as Hope murdered "Like a Virgin". When she got back to our group, Severus gave her a glass of punch and sang to her "Like a Surgeon, Cutting for the very first time..Like a Surrrrgeon. Feel your heart beat..next to mine"

"Your brother is a hoot! " said Hope.

"I aim to please" said Severus dryly.

We left at 2am and encountered a group of drunken louts near the car.

One approached Hope and said "Hey baby. What would you say to a little fuck ?"

"Hello little fuck !" answered Hope and the Lout's friends all laughed.

Severus stepped between them and said quietly " You got your answer now get out of the way"

"Fuck off Pommy Bastard! .. I was talking to the chick… I only want a kiss !"

"Oh is THAT what you want ? I can oblige you there." He grabbed the Lout's shoulders and gave him a head butt which broke the Lout's nose. "That's a Glasgow Kiss ! " said Severus as he punched him in the gut and kicked the louts legs out from under him.

Faith was on her mobile phone calling for Police Assistance as the Lout's enraged friends surrounded Severus. The Lout was rolling on the ground spluttering "You broke my nose..you bastard !". One got close enough for my brother to kick him in the balls. He went down like a sack of shit. The other 3 louts weren't so stupid and went in as a group. Two grabbed each of his arms and the other stated punching him in the gut and face.

The 2 that he had floored got up and were about to join in the beating as we heard police sirens. "Shit, the Cops !" They dropped Severus and kicked him once in the head before running off. The police came and one car was sent in the direction that the louts had fled to. They got the leader as he couldn't keep up with the others. No loyalty amongst vermin.

Faith was kneeling on the ground with my brother's head in her lap as one of the Police radioed for an Ambulance. "I am sure he will be alright, Madam" reassured the Police Officer as she took details of the attack. "We will take a Statement from Mr Smith in hospital when he is a bit better." I was holding his hand but he was out cold.

Chapter 5

At the hospital , Severus revived in the Emergency Section . He was diagnosed with concussion and cracked ribs and minor lacerations, the worse being a bloody nose and a split lip. They insisted that he stay overnight and the ladies and I waited as he was admitted. The nurse said we could stay 30 minutes until the end of Visiting Hours. The Police Officer took a statement from Severus and said that it would be all for now . He may be called to appear in court when the lot is charged with Common Assault.

Hope went to get cups of tea for the ladies while Severus sipped some orange cordial through a straw. " Please keep me awake ladies" he asked softly "I don't want any nightmares tonight"

Faith picked up a Gideons Bible and said I find this very comforting :

**_1 Corinthians_**_**  
**Ch 13_

_1__ If I speak in human and angelic tongues __2__ but do not have love, I am a resounding gong or a clashing cymbal._

_And if I have the gift of prophecy and comprehend all mysteries and all knowledge; if I have all faith so as to move mountains but do not have love, I am nothing._

_If I give away everything I own, and if I hand my body over so that I may boast but do not have love, I gain nothing._

_3__ Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, (love) is not pompous, it is not inflated,_

_it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury,_

_it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth._

_It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._

_4__ Love never fails. If there are prophecies, they will be brought to nothing; if tongues, they will cease; if knowledge, it will be brought to nothing._

_For we know partially and we prophesy partially,_

_but when the perfect comes, the partial will pass away._

_When I was a child, I used to talk as a child, think as a child, reason as a child; when I became a man, I put aside childish things._

_At present we see indistinctly, as in a mirror, but then face to face. At present I know partially; then I shall know fully, as I am fully known._

_5__ So faith, hope, love remain, these three; but the greatest of these is love."_

Faith read this slowly so the words could sink in for the 3 of us. After a long silence Severus said that it was beautiful and asked who wrote it.

"St Paul wrote it in his letter to the people of Corinth" answered Faith quietly.

"We are having a sermon about this piece of scripture in 8 days time. Would you like to come along with me?... I promise no one will try and convert you."

He said he would like to go, as the buzzer sounded indicating the end of visiting hours . Faith and Hope left the room as I leaned close to my brother and whispered " Your first date Severus. At the Baptist Church, no less "

"Don't let the door hit your arse on the way out, Margaret." he answered sarcastically.

Faith and I visited him at 10 am the next morning and he told us he might be allowed to go home following the Doctor's rounds in a few minutes. His face was quite puffy and bruised, but he said he felt "adequate thank you " when I asked how he felt today. Margaret gave him a shopping bag. "This is from Hope and me, for saving us last night"

My brother was a bit stunned and emptied the bag to find a white Tee Shirt with the words 'POMMY BASTARD' boldly across the chest. He loved it and asked what a "pommy" was.

"It means a person from England, Severus. "Immigrant" rhymes with "Pommegranite" which is shortened to "Pommy" or "Pom". It's slang and not rude, but "Bastard" is , so you had better just wear it around the house. OK"

"Thank you and Hope for the gift …..I shall wear it around the house with pride."

The doctor appeared and Faith and I left the room. A few minutes later the Doctor appeared and spoke to me. "Your brother had a good night and there was no vomiting. Keep him quiet at home for the next few days and bring him back if he gets sick"

I thanked the Dr and Severus came outside wearing the street clothes that I had taken in with me. "All I have to do is sign some papers at the nurse's station and I am ready to go"

Back at home we had a cup of tea and settled my brother in the lounge room so he could watch TV, DVDs and listen to CDs as he would be house bound for a few days.

Faith had bought some fresh scones which we enjoyed with Jam and Cream. She told Severus that she would pick him up at 9.30 next Sunday for the 10.00am service.

When Faith left our place, Severus bombarded me with questions about the Baptist Church. My answers were "wear your suit", "copy what everyone else does"

"Shake hands with the Pastor on the way out" , "they are quite relaxed and friendly to new faces".

I added that he should bring Faith back for a nice roast beef dinner with all the trimmings at our place. During the week Severus was glued to the 80's musical video channel. He filled my hard disc of DVD with his favourites. I didn't mind.

Chapter 6

As I came home from work I noticed Severus was taping the videoclip of "Luka" by Suzanne Vega. This song was written about and from the point of view of a battered child—at the time an uncommon subject for a pop hit of the 80's. I just sat next to him and he held my hand. It reminded us of our traumatic childhood with an abusive drunken father and his cowed wife who couldn't protect either of us.

When the song finished he clicked the off button and made us both a cup of tea. He asked how my day was and I said "Complete shambles as usual! Some dunderhead 3rd year managed to dissolve the sleeve of his shirt in a weak acid. "

Severus raised an eyebrow as I continued "Oh the Kid was alright. We got his shirt off and washed his forearm under cold water. There was a bit of a reaction on some scratches from the family Kitty. Some antiseptic cream fixed it. Miss Peabody supplied one of her emergency Tee Shirts. So all ended well"

"Speaking of Tee Shirts, I see you are sporting the "Pommy Bastard" number today. It is very YOU."

"Impertinence !" said Severus as he went to check the evening meal. Deprived of his laboratory, my brother had decided to become the greatest cook in Adelaide. He ordered me out of "his" kitchen when I went to take a peek. This was a wonderful development as I was a lousy cook. It smelled delicious.

He seemed to be moving a bit better and the bruises had come out on his face. We agreed not to use magic to heal them as Faith would get suspicious.

On Wednesday evening we decided to take a walk in our Animagus forms so the Black Afghan and his Jack Russell friend trotted along the pavement around the block. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping as twilight approached. A blue heeler in a yard was barking madly at us. The Afghan bared his teeth menacingly and snarled the other dog into silence. I yapped at it too. Sometimes it's just good to bark for the hell of it.

We got home in time for Severus to turn his roast pork over and the potatoes, carrots and onions. He had also made apple pie for desert. Our meal was delicious and he even got the pork crackling nice and crispy.

I noticed that Severus has a small book about Jesus in his pocket. This was one of the free ones Faith's church gives out. It is the story of Jesus using various parts of Matthew , Mark, Luke and John. "Just studying up for Sunday, Margaret" he told me. No more was said.

I crawled out of bed about 9 am on Sunday to find Severus wearing his black suit with a blue dress shirt and black tie. His boots were highly polished.

"Wow, who is this handsome man ?" I exclaimed. He snorted and said "Flattery will get you everywhere Margaret….. Your breakfast is on the table." He had cooked me bacon and eggs, as he had already ate.

At 9:15 Faith arrived and had time to drink a cup of tea with us. "Don't forget to come back here at noon for your Sunday Roast" I told them as they left.

I checked the oven and saw that Severus had already put it on tp pre heat. Naturally he had left detailed written instructions such as "Put beef in tray, add 1 cup of Extra Virgin Olive oil and put into oven at 9:30 am precisely."

"D'uh !" I said, as I did as instructed. I was pleased to notice he had peeled and cut all the vegetables for me to add later. There was a jug with gravy in it to be heated for "exactly 2 minutes in the microwave upon our return from Church". He had also laid out the dining room table with my finest china and cutlery. There was a bottle of wine in the fridge as well as orange juice (freshly squeezed by the Prince himself).

I went and showered and dressed in my Sunday Best in time to turn over the meat and add the vegetables as per instructions. In no time at all I heard the key in the front door as they returned from church. I dutifully pressed the microwave switch on to warm the gravy.

"How was church" I asked them

"Lovely" said Faith.

"Most informative" said Severus.

"Well what did you enjoy the most ?" I asked.

"Oh the singing.!" answered Severus. "They sang "Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me."

"Your brother sang very nicely too Margaret. The Sermon was great too. It was about love and based around the scripture that I read to us all at the hospital. Our Pastor is a very good speaker"

"I agree." said Severus as he held out Faith's chair for her to be seated.

I took the roast beef out of the oven and he cut us nice thick slices. We helped ourselves to the vegetables from dishes on the table and spent the afternoon chatting pleasantly. About 4 pm Faith decided to go home after happily agreeing to accompany Severus to the Cinema next Wednesday night. She asked me if I was going and I said "No. I have a lot of essays to mark" Faith gave me a smile, so I knew I had provided the right answer.

After she had left Severus told me a person had got baptized right under the water. I asked him what he thought about it.

"It looks a lot less painful than receiving the Dark Mark"

Chapter 7 ….. EPILOGUE

A year has passed since Severus arrived at my High School and we have heard nothing from the Wizarding World. For this I am truly grateful.

After a month Severus got himself a position as a Research Chemist as I successfully faked him a convincing written resume and references. He works by himself and loves it.

Both Faith and Hope passed their final year of High School with outstanding results. The ladies are at University now and we see them often.

Severus is still going out with Faith on a regular basis. I think that they are taking their relationship slowly but steadily. He still goes to church with Faith every Sunday so I hope that it is giving him some comfort. They also haunt Karaoke Bars and Quiz nights.

It will be a long time, if ever, that he tells Faith he is a wizard.

THE END


End file.
